


Breaking School Rules

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, LawKid, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid decides to dress up for Law one day just because he can and he just wants to have sex bent over on his kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking School Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Cinna's birthday so I wrote this quick thing for her. ^^ Happy birthday dear! 
> 
> Also, if I missed some mistakes let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Kid slips on the last black thigh high sock over his pale right leg, adjusts it, and walks over to the mirror in his room to admire how he looks. The purple skirt of the school uniform just barely covers his dick which is clad in a pair of red lace panties, and if he were to bend over then they would show off his whole ass. While the top can’t really be considered a school uniform top as it’s more of a bra with sleeves and a ribbon in the front along with some hand-cuffs attached to it, however Kid doesn’t mind as it shows off his whole body. The reason for why he’s doing this is because well, does he need a reason to dress up for his boyfriend Law?

Satisfied with how he looks, Kid grabs the bottle of lube off of the night-stand, exits the bedroom and heads to the kitchen in his apartment. Glancing at the clock on the wall, the time reads 4:55pm, Law should be home soon and once that door opens Law is going to be greeted by Kid’s legs all spread out just for him. So, in order to kill some time, Kid places the bottle of lube on the table, and removes all the chairs, placing each one in the living room, then he removes the hand-cuffs and goes back to the table. Sitting down, he puts each ankle against the legs of the table and cuffs each one. Grabbing the edge of the table, Kid pulls himself up and leans over the table with his hands gripping the edge in front of him. Looking at the clock again, it now reads 4:58, Law should be home any second now.

As if the hands of fate heard him, the door to the apartment opens.

“Eustass, I’m ho-”

Kid smirks at the silence, Law must be in shock seeing him like this.

“Hi, honey, how was your day?” He casually asks.

“It was good,” Comes the response.

No more words are spoken as Kid hears Law walk to him, and once he can feel him standing behind him, Kid wiggles his ass a little. Then in a split second hands are on his ass squeezing his cheeks.

“So, what’s the reason for this Eustass?” Asks Law.

Kid lets out a moan, the surgeon’s hands make him weak quick.

"I've been a bad student, so I need to be punished."

"That you have been Eustass, and I'll take great pleasure in doing the punishing."

Feeling the hands leave his ass, Kid sees Law go into the living room and to the coffee table where a blue plastic ruler sits. Picking it, Law walks back to Kid who grips his hands tighter against the table's edge.

The ruler hits Kid's ass hard, and he lets out gasp of breath, but has no time to recover as the next strike hits just as hard. It's really painful, but at the same time it's pleasurable as Kid loves to be spanked, which Law knows very and takes in extreme joy at being able to abuse his ass to his liking.

"You like this huh? So, would you like this ruler shoved up your ass along with my cock since you love them so much?"

"Yes."

Kid swears he hears Law smirk at that response.

"Very well then, I'll be sure to grant one of those request’s then."

The spanking stops, and Kid can finally breath for a bit as he hears Law unzip his pants. Then once the sound of the zipper stops, Kid can feel hands on his ass again, though instead of playing with the soft globes they pull down the panties to his thighs’ exposing his needy hole that's blocked by a butt plug.

"You came prepared as well. Excellent."

Removing the plug with a pop, Kid hears Law throw the plug to the ground. Then grabbing the lube, the bottle opens with a pop and is shortly thrown aside as well. One of the lube covered fingers works its way into Kid's hole. Moans of pleasure leave Kid's lips as the finger moves around inside him, why does simple action make him so weak? Then two more fingers are added and Kid bucks his hips back against them.

"Such a little slut, you can't even wait for a few minute without begging me for my cock. I am so flattered Eustass!" Law says with joy.

"Just shut up and fuck me already!"

"As you wish dear."

The fingers leave Kid's ass who whines at the loss of contact, causing Law to laugh a little. However, he doesn't say anything as he places his hands on Kid's hips and slowly pushes into the tight hole.

Kid grips the table to the point where his knuckles turn white, the pain and pleasure is both agonizing and wonderful. At this rate he'll come before Law even starts moving. Once Kid feels that Law is half-way inside him, he begins to move. The only thing that comes out is moans, the movement is slow yet pleasurable, and it continues for a bit leaving Kid wanting more.

"Faster! Please!" Kid begs.

Right after that sentence finish's, Law picks up his pace and finally hits Kid's prostate. More moans and then Law pulls back to where he's only a little bit out and shoves back into Kid's ass hard. Kid's eyes roll into his head at the intense amount of pleasure that has erupted within him and it shows no signs of letting go. The pace remains consistent and Kid feels like he’s about to explode, the pleasure is just too much for him to handle.

Kid comes first, the white liquid splashes to the floor and even though he’s emptying himself, Law continues to pound away. Once his orgasm stops and Law is still fucking him, Kid begins to wonder if he will ever come, the pleasure is starting to disappear now. Luckily after a few more seconds, Law finally comes, filling Kid’s ass and once he rides it out, he pulls out and Kid lets out a sigh of relief.

“About time, now can you please release get these cuffs off of me?” Asks Kid.

“Who said we were done?”

Kid’s eyes widen.

“Hey! If you want another round it’s going to have to wait!”

“I know that. Though I want to stare at you for a while, you look so good like this Kid,” Comments Law.

“Why don’t you just take a picture then?” Comes the sarcastic reply.

“Good idea.”

With that Kid hears Law take his phone out of his pocket and quickly snaps a photo.

“You got your picture, now release me. The keys are on the counter.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

Kid hears a chair pull up.

“What are you doing?” Kid asks.

“Admiring the view.”

“Just hurry up then, I’m hungry.”

A laugh.  
“We’re going to be here for a while Eustass, so get comfortable.”

“Fuck you,” Says Kid.

“With pleasure.”

Banging his head on the table, Kid squirms a bit to get into a more comfortable position as if he’s going to be like this for a while he might as well be comfy.


End file.
